Don't you know it's magic
by Blossomangel85
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters from the show. Warnings: Slightly AU: fluff, angst, love, smut, family Main Pairing: Sam Winchester and Sarah Blake Secondary pairings: Dean and Castiel Winchester, Mary and John Winchester AU version. My companionship to Seasons greetings from Boston with Sam and Sarah as main couple. Mary and John are alive.
**Sam and Sarah companionship for Seasons Greetings from Boston**

 **Don't ya know it's magic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters from the show.**

 **Warnings: Slightly AU: fluff, angst, love, smut, family**

 **Main Pairing: Sam Winchester and Sarah Blake**

 **Secondary pairings: Dean and Castiel Winchester, Mary and John Winchester**

 **AU version. My companionship to Seasons greetings from Boston with Sam and Sarah as main couple. Mary and John are alive.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Sam, what time is Dean arriving?", Sarah asked her boyfriend as she walked out into the living room of their small apartment. Sam Winchester's brother Dean was staying with them up until new year and then going back home to Lawrence, Kansas. His parents were coming down closer to Christmas so they could all share the holiday period together and they were both happy at the thought of having the whole family around for the holidays. "Not till late this afternoon babe, I'm gonna try and get off earlier, but I doubt they will let me". He answered as he leaned over and kissed her cheek while getting breakfast ready for himself and Sarah. It was still early, about 7:30am and Sarah had to get to work at 8:30am, and it was a 40 min drive, so she didn't have a lot of time left. She quickly ate breakfast, had a cup of coffee and then kissed Sam, "Okay honey, I'll try to be home by no later then about 6 or so". He kissed her softly and then nodded, "I love you", he said as she walked out saying her I love you's back at him.

Sam and Sarah had been together for almost four years now, they had met in college at Stanford in California and became fast friends. Sarah had been friends with Sam's girlfriend Jessica Moore and that is how Sarah was introduced to Sam. The three of them got on really well and despite Sam and Jess being a couple, it never got awkward for Sam and Sarah or even Sarah and Jess. Everything changed though the day that Jess died. It had been a nightmare that Sam never wanted to wake up from. He had been back home visiting his family when it happened and it was the worst feeling. He had dreams of it, and when he woke up in sweats, Sarah was already there, feeling it was up to her to let Sam know what happened to Jess. Sam had been planning on proposing, he wanted to marry her and have a family with her.. now it was never going to happen.

His family had tried to convince him to take a break from school, but Sam wouldn't hear of it.. He needed to keep himself busy and if he stayed at home, he would mope around and be worse off so he knew he had to go back to Stanford and continue on with school as tough as it might be. Sarah had promised Mary and John to look out for him and although neither of them could see it yet, both Mary and John could see the slight hint of a spark between the two. She had been the only one to keep him calm and focused when his heart was left with a gaping big hole inside. They became even closer after losing Jess, Sarah and Jess had been best of friends for a long time and then Sam had been Jess's boyfriend, so bonding over the loss of her drew them together in a way that neither of the realized at first.

It seemed everyone was noticing except Sarah and Sam, even Dean had commented on it when he had come out to California to visit, "Ohh come on Sammy.. You like Sarah, I know do.. and she likes you". He had said as he looked at him, his arms crossed over his chest as he laid on the bed. Sam had just sighed and looked down, not wanting to get into it and Dean sat up, realizing what was up with Sam. "You know Sam, this isn't just about hooking up.. I think this Sarah girl could be good for you.. and I don't mean no disrespect, but I'm sure that this is about Jessica isn't it?". He asked his brother softly. "Now I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that, but I would think that she would want you to be happy, god forbid have fun once in a while, wouldn't she?". Sam smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, I know she would". It was still hard for Sam to admit he liked Sarah, mainly cause she had been Jess's best friend and he didn't even know for sure how she felt, despite Dean saying she liked him.

After that talk with Dean however, both Sarah and Sam became even closer and Sam was feeling like he was ready to start something with Sarah, if she felt what he felt of course. It had been a year since Jess had died and it was a natural progression. On the night when they were both grieving her death a year to the date, they both gave into their feelings, a soft kiss t first and then a blushing array of confiding in each other. Sarah hadn't began to fall for him until after Jess died, but in the months after her death, she could feel Jess telling her it was okay to feel what she felt, and to go with it and that she wasn't upset or angry at her for falling for such an amazing man. The only problem was that Sam had kept himself in this nice warm hidden shell, a shell she had been all too familiar with when her mother died.

Now four years after that first kiss as he watched his girlfriend heading off to work, he knew that was going to last, He was going to propose to her sometime over the holiday break. He couldn't wait. He knew Jess would approve of him being with Sarah, hell she was like a sister to Jess and she would love to see Sarah and Sam so happy and in love together. All that needed to happen now was figure out the right time and place to propose to her.. So he needed some time to plan and decide how best to do that. He ate the last piece of his breakfast and then put his coffee mug in the sink, getting a text from Dean as he did. **Just at the airport now, I'll be seeing you soon Sammy.** Sam smiled as he replied back to Dean **Have a good fight and whatever you do, don't panic** and then grabbed his briefcase, keys and headed out for work.

 **Hey there Readers..**

 **If you have Seasons Greetings from Boston, then you will know I have decided to do a little companionship/spin off fic with Sam and Sarah. It can be read as a stand alone without reading Seasons Greetings from Boston or you can read them at the same time. Chapters will be under the same timeline but not word for word the same. The Seasons Greetings from Boston will be under Dean and Cas's POV while Don't you know it's magic will be under Sam and Sarah's POV. This is just setting the background of how the characters came to be together and from now on, it will follow the same time line as my other story. I hope you all enjoy, this is the first time I have really concentrated on a Sam X Sarah story so I hope it meets with approval.**

 **I am also looking at writing another Sam X Sarah fic, that will be more supernatural based, slightly AU but focuses on Sam and Sarah's growing feelings rather then him leaving at the end of the episode never to see her again till many years later.**


End file.
